


Together

by LovelyAshleyMurray



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyAshleyMurray/pseuds/LovelyAshleyMurray
Summary: Clarke was let out of Lockup and everything on the ship was fixed. She was still mourning her dad but besides that, she figured everything would go back to normal. And then she met Bellamy Blake.





	1. Chapter 1

“Okay boys, one hit. That’s it. I’m serious,” Clarke said as she took a small hit of the joint Monty and Jasper had rolled to celebrate. The boys clapped and hooted and Clarke took an over dramatic bow. 

“I really have to get back to my room now, moms making a ‘congrats you’re out of Lockup’ dinner.” The boys tried to get her to take ‘just one’ more hit,but she started the walk home anyways. She was running her fingers along her fathers watch on her wrist. His last gift to her. She started to think of the last time she saw him, only focusing on her memories and not where she was going. She was almost to the part in her memory when the button was pushed and her father was sucked out into space, when her legs hit something hard and she flew forwards, hitting the ground hard. 

“Son of a bitch! What the hell-“ and then she saw him. The most beautiful man she had ever seen, leaning over her with a concerned look on his face.

“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have left the bucket there. Are you okay?” His hands were absentmindedly checking her body for damage. It took Clarke a second to stop staring. 

“Oh, yeah I’m fine. My fault, I’m accident prone.” He smiled and helped her up. 

“I really am sorry though,you sure you’re okay? You fell pretty hard.” She nodded and he let out a breathe. 

“Okay good,” he said while smiling at her. She knew she looked like a complete idiot staring and smiling at him but god damn he was beautiful. She couldn’t help it. After a few seconds of them standing there staring at each other, he laughed and held out his hand. 

“I’m Bellamy,” he shook her hand. 

“Clarke,” she tried to say casually and not like she was officially in love with this guy she met a minute ago. 

“How have I never seen you before?” He asked her. Her smile faltered and she looked at the floor. 

“I just got out of Lockup,” she said quietly, expecting him to be scared off. 

“My sister Octavia is in Lockup,” he said understandably. 

“The rules on this damn ship are completely fucked up. Sending a young girl to Lockup just for being born.” He was starting to get mad again, which is why he tries not to think of it, but what else is there to do on the Ark but think?

“Octavia Blake is your sister?” Clarke asked. Bellamy nodded, his eyes daring her to talk shit. 

“I’m sorry for what they did to your family. I can’t believe you are so normal after all of that,” she said. Everyone had heard the stories of the seamstress who had a secret second child and hid her under the floor for years. She was floated for it and the girl was sent to Lockup. 

“I don’t know about normal,” he joked.”But thank you.” They watched each other for another few seconds before he bent down to pick up the bucket. 

“Here, let me help you.” She walked to the mop he had dropped when she fell. She handed it to him and his fingers brushed against hers. Their eyes locked. Did they both feel that spark?

“Babe! I’ve been waiting for you for thirty minutes. What’re you-“ she stopped when she saw Bellamy and Clarke both holding the mop, their hands touching. Clarke dropped her hand quickly and Bellamy made himself busy putting it in the bucket. 

“Sorry Raven, I was just finishing up this hallway when Clarke tripped over my bucket,” he told her. She looked at Clarke suspiciously then nodded. 

“You okay?” She asked. 

“Yes, thank you.” Clarke tried to smile. Of course he had a girlfriend. How could he not? 

“Cool. Ready to go? We’re gonna miss the party,” Raven asked.

“Yeah I’m ready. I just need to drop this off on the way and change.” He turned to Clarke and smiled. 

“Sorry again for leaving my bucket in the middle of the hallway Clarke,” he said. 

“Don’t worry about it, it’s fine.” Clarke didn’t want him to leave. Who knows when she would see him again? 

“Hey, you should come to the party!” Bellamy said excitedly. 

“I don’t know if-“ Raven started to say. 

“I’d love to,” Clarke grinned. She spent too long in Lockup letting other people control her life. She was in charge now. 

“Where is it? I’ll meet you guys there, I just need to change.” Bellamy reached into his pocket and wrote down the room number. 

“Feel free to bring a friend if you want. I’ll see you there,” he smiled. 

“We’ll see you there,” Raven corrected. Bellamy laughed awkwardly and walked away with Raven. Now all Clarke needed was a cute outfit and her best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

“Pleaseeeeeeeeeee,” Clarke begged for the twentieth time. He wouldn’t budge. 

“Finn, I JUST got out of Lockup and met the sexiest man ever. And he invited me to a party! We have to go!” She tried to reason. 

“You mean the janitor with a super hot girlfriend?” He asked, never taking his head off the pillow or opening his eyes. 

“I didn’t say super hot. I said hot. Come on, please! If you say no I’ll have to ask Monty and Jasper and I’m not even sure they can hold a normal conversation right now.” Clarke went to the side of his bed and folded her hands in a begging motion. Finn couldn’t take the puppy dog eyes and Clarke knew it. 

“God damn it. Hand me my shoes,” he grumbled. Clarke threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. 

“I knew you’d come around,” she teased. Finn put his shoes on and fixed his hair in the mirror. 

“Where is this party?” He asked as he sprayed some cologne. 

“Room 832,” Clarke answered.

“Room 832?” He asked doubtfully. 

“Yeah, why?” Clarke asked. 

“That rooms abandoned. Me and Harper used to go up there in grade eight and make out,” he reminisced. 

“Ew, please don’t remind me. I can’t believe you guys hooked up. I can’t picture her with anyone but Monty,” she said as they started walking through the ark to room 832. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve moved onto bigger and better things,” he winked. Clarke fake gagged and he laughed. It took them fifteen minutes to find room 832. It was down a quiet hall on the eight floor. For a second Clarke was scared Bellamy lied about the party, but a tall boy came up behind them and rushed into the room. As the door opened they could hear music. Clarke looked to Finn and suddenly he seemed much more excited to be going to the party. 

“What? Him?” She asked. 

“Oh yeah,” he raised his eyebrows suggestively. Clarke laughed and they walked into the party. It was a big room, bigger than the one her and her mom lived in, with three doors leading to other rooms. The music was loud so Finn pointed at the bar and she nodded. They both grabbed a beer and scanned the room. 

“Okay, where’s your Prince Charming?” Finn teased. She elbowed him in the side. 

“Keep your voice down! I don’t know, I don’t see him yet.” She was looking for him through the crowd, recognizing a few kids from her classes from before she was sent to Lockup. They noticed her and whispered to their friends. She expected this, nobody thought she would live after her eighteenth birthday. Finn grabbed her arm. 

“There’s my own dark prince now,” he said as he fixed his hair. 

“How do I look?” He asked. 

“You’re not leaving me!” Clarke panicked. Finn rolled his eyes. 

“This Bellamy guy won’t come over here if he sees you with me. I’m super threatening to guys,” he said. Clark couldn’t help it, she snort-laughed and slapped her hands over her mouth. Finn pretended to be offended. 

“Sorry,” she tried to say without laughing. It didn’t work. She bust out into another fit of laughter. 

“You seem to be having a good time,” she heard a deep voice from behind her. Clarke was scared to turn around and gave a panicked look to Finn. He winked and walked away to find his new guy. She took a deep breath and turned around. 

“Hi,” she said weakly. He was smiling at her and she wanted to jump his bones. Right there. 

“Is your friend into Wells?” He asked, looking over to the couch where they were sitting closely and having a seemingly intimate conversation. 

“Ah, yes. He saw him as we were walking in and now he just has to have him,” she joked. He smirked and raised his eyebrows.

“Good for him. It’s good to know what you want and go after it,” he said. His eyes never left hers. It felt as if it was just them in the room. No music, no drunken teenagers, and definitely no girlfriend. She couldn’t speak she was so breathless. How can a guy talking make her feel like this? 

“Wanna do a shot?” He asked. She nodded, still not able to find her words. He laughed and led her to the bar, his hand lightly on the small of her back the whole time. 

“Hey man, what can I get ya?” A tall skinny guy behind the bar asked. 

“Hey Murphy, can we get two shots of tequila?” He asked. Murphy looked to Clarke then back at Bellamy with a smirk. 

“Whatever you say man,” he laughed as he poured the shots and slid them forwards. Bellamy handed her one and they threw them back. 

“That was awful,” Clarke laughed as her and Bellamy both cringed from the harsh alcohol. 

“Yeah it was,” he licked his bottom lip to make sure all the alcohol was gone. Clarke almost died right there. 

“Wanna find somewhere to sit?” He asked. She didn’t know why he was taking such an interest in her. Where was his girlfriend? He could see her looking around nervously. 

“I’m allowed to have girl friends Clarke. She is with some of her guy friends now,” he explained. 

“Oh okay, sitting sounds nice,” she answered lamely. They found a couch in the back -and darkest- corner and sat down. She didn’t know what to talk about. 

“Can I ask why you were in Lockup?” He asked nervously. 

“My dad was Jake Griffin,” she answered. It’s all she had to say. After the story about the air problems leaked and all the Ark residents worked together to figure out a problem, there was no reason for Clarke to be in solitary. She just wished they could have figured it all out before her dad was floated for it. Bellamy’s eyes went wide. 

“You’re the daughter of Jake and Abby Griffin?” He asked, clearly shocked. Unfortunately her parents popularity and high class lifestyle made people automatically assume that she was some spoiled princess. 

“Yeah.” Clarkes whole mood dropped. This is the part in the conversation where everyone “suddenly remembers that they have to go” or something stupid like that. Happens every time. 

“Your mom helped me fix my shoulder after it got dislocated,” Bellamy laughed at the memory. Clarke looked at him with surprise, she didn’t expect this reaction. 

“How did that happen?” She asked, trying to keep the conversation going for as long as she could. Bellamy pointed to the guy behind the bar. 

“Murphy dared me to do a flip off the balcony in the auditorium,” he said as he shook his head. Clarke’s eyes went wide. 

“You did a flip off the balcony??” She couldn’t believe it. The auditorium has the highest ceiling in the Ark and the balcony is about halfway between the ceiling and the floor. 

“Well, no. I got all the way up, looked down, and said ‘hell no’. So I ran down the stairs and tripped, went all the way down and landed hard on my shoulder. Murphy brought me to your mom and she was telling us how stupid we were for even thinking about doing it the whole time,” Bellamy said. Clarke laughed.

“Yeah, that sounds like her. When Finn and I were little we would go to my dad whenever there was a problem. He’d be mad, but nothing like my mom.” She didn’t mean to talk about her dad. It always made her sad - understandably. Bellamy could sense how she was feeling. He put a hand on her knee. 

“Hey, I know how hard it is to lose a parent. I’m here if you ever want to talk, okay?” Bellamy said. He was so sincere, she knew he meant it. 

“Bell. I need to go home. Coming?” Raven was suddenly in front of them, and by the look on her face she did not seem happy. To Clarke’s disappointment, Bellamy’s hand left her knee as he stood up. He put one hand on her waist and the other moved her hair behind her ear. 

“What’s wrong babe?” He asked. She shook her head, clearly trying to push back tears. His face grew from concerned to murderous, his eyes scanning the crowd. 

“Bell, don’t. I just want to go home,” she told him. A tear fell and Bellamy gently moved her to the couch. 

“Sit here with Clarke. I’ll be back,” he left before she could argue. 

“What’s happening?” Clarke asked. She tried to see where Bellamy went but he was lost in the crowd. 

“Atom,” was all she said before she ran through the room and out the door. Clarke didn’t know what to do. Follow her or wait for Bellamy? She heard a crash from one of the adjoining rooms and then yelling. She had to make sure Bellamy was okay. On instinct Clarke pushed through the crowd and into the room. Bellamy was being held back by Wells while Atom was being held back by Finn. Both of them were bloody and trying to continue the fight. 

“I warned you Atom! If you touched her one more time you’d be dead!” Bellamy yelled. Atom spat blood on the floor and smiled. 

“She liked it,” he replied. Bellamy lost it. He broke out of Wells’s arms and lunged for Finn. Without even thinking about it, Clarke put herself between the two boys. Bellamy stopped in front of her. 

“Clarke, get out of the way!” He yelled. She flinched at his words. He saw this and took a step back and a deep breathe. He pointed to Atom. 

“This isn’t over,” Bellamy told him. Bellamy grabbed her arm and led her into the hallway. He slammed the door and ran both hands through his hair, taking another deep breathe. 

“I didn’t mean to-“ Clarke started. Bellamy cut her off by shaking his head.

“You can’t put yourself in danger like that Clarke,” Bellamy said firmly. Clarke rolled her eyes. 

“Why? Because I’m a girl? You put yourself in danger tonight but I’m the one being lectured? Hypocrite,” she turned and started walking down the hallway. He ran behind her and grabbed her hand, pulling her to him. 

“Because I don’t want to see you get hurt,” he said softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Bellamy and Clarke looked at each other for a few seconds without talking, then she took a step back. 

“Raven was really upset. I think you should go check on her,” Clarke told him, even though it was the last thing she wanted. She didn’t understand why he was so worried about her while his girlfriend was the one he should be worrying about. Bellamy’s hand dropped from her arm and he looked to the floor. 

“Right. Yeah, I’ll do that. Can I walk you home on the way?” He asked. She noticed a cut on his head, still dripping blood. 

“Sure. And then you can come in so I can take a look at that,” she said as she stepped forward to take a closer look. God he was tall. He touched the cut and winced. 

“It’s fine, I’ll just put a bandaid on it when I get to Ravens,” he shrugged. Clarke rolled her eyes again. 

“Let’s go,” she said and started walking. After a few seconds she heard his footsteps follow behind her. 

“Yes ma’am,” he mumbled under his breathe. They walked to Clarke’s room, room 684. 

“Is your mom home?” Bellamy asked looking around the front room. Clarke checked her time on her fathers watch. 

“No, she’s working right now.” Clarke went to the cupboard by the sink and pulled down the first aid kit. 

“Sit down,” she nudged her head to one of the chairs. 

“You are very bossy,” he teased as he sat down. 

“I wouldn’t have to be if you didn’t get in a fight,” she reminded him. She stood next to him and tilted his head back, using a washcloth to clean off the cut.

“I don’t just go around getting in fights you know. He deserved it,” Bellamy said.

“Violence doesn’t solve anything Bellamy,” Clarke said as she swabbed ointment on the cut. 

“It stops a loser that can’t keep his hands off my girlfriend from doing it again,” Bellamy said sharply. Clarke realized he was right. 

“Have you reported him to the council?” She asked as she put the bandage on his head. Bellamy scoffed.

“Atoms dad is on the council, they won’t charge him with anything,” he seethed. Clarke pressed down on the edges of the bandage to make sure it was on straight, and then ran her fingers down the side of his face. She hadn’t even realized what she had done until he was looking at her intensely. She pulled her hand away. 

“Sorry,” she mumbled. She tried to end the whole ordeal by cleaning up the first aid kit but he put a hand on hers. 

“Thank you for helping me tonight,” he said sincerely. She gave him a small smile. 

“No problem. You should probably go see how Raven is doing. She seemed really upset,” she said even though she didn’t want to. He nodded and stood up. Clarke walked him to the door. 

“I’m glad I met you Clarke,” Bellamy told her as they faced each other. He came forward for a hug, and even though she knew it would only make her feelings for him stronger, she couldn’t resist. 

“I’m glad I met you too Bellamy,” she said as her head rested on his shoulder. She watched him walk down the hallway and turn left towards Ravens room before she closed the door. 

****************

“You have to meet him Clarke, he is so sweet,” Finn gushed for the thousandth time. Clarke was trying to be a good friend, she really was. But she hadn’t seen Bellamy in a week and he’s still all she could think about. 

“Clarke? Hello? You’re still thinking about the janitor aren’t you?” He asked as he rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t call him that. You know his name. And I already told you I would meet your new boyfriend,” she snapped. He held his hands up in surrender. 

“I don’t get it Clarke, yeah he’s cute. But he’s taken, and you’ve never been like this with anyone before. What’s going on?” Finn asked, sitting down on the edge of her bed where she laid. She shrugged. 

“I don’t know. I cant stop thinking about him. I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” she turned over on her side, facing away from him. 

“Well, I know a way you can get your mind off of it. ‘The Grounders’ are playing tonight in the level one ballroom and Monty and Jasper are sneaking in some of their homemade booze,” Finn said excitedly. Clarke made a gagging sound at the thought of the booze. 

“You don’t even remember the night of the last time you drank that shit,” Clarke reminded him. He shuddered at the memory.

“They’ve been working on it! Come on, you need a distraction and I invited Wells so you can meet him! Please? I went to that party for you,” he reminded her. She groaned. 

“I hate you, you know. Pick me out an outfit. Your doing my hair and makeup,” she told him. He did a celebratory dance and went to pick out her outfit. 

****************

“God damn I did good,” Finn said again as they walked to the party. Clarke did a little twirl, just for him. 

“I admit, it’s not bad.” Clarke and Finn got to the party and found Monty and Jasper right away.

“If I blackout out again I’ll float you,” Finn told them. They all laughed and threw back a shot. 

“What the fuck was that?” Clarke grimaced. She could already feel the effects of the strong drink. 

“I don’t know, but we need more,” Finn said as he poured all of them another shot. 

Five or eight shots later, she’s not quite sure, she was dancing in the crowd. Monty and Jasper went to sneak a joint while Finn was off with Wells doing god knows what. She was in her own little world, finally forgetting about Bellamy for a second. She doesn’t know how but suddenly she was on the ground with a splitting headache. Everything was blurry and she heard yelling as people moved quickly all around her. Someone stepped on her hand and she felt a pain on her side. 

“Help,” she tried to yell but she didn’t know if any noise came out. She was picked up suddenly and carried to a couch but she didn’t know by who, because when she opened her eyes all she saw was red. 

“Hold on, I got you. I’m right here,” she heard someone say. Everything sounded faded and far away. She felt a cold, wet, rag on her face and when she opened her eyes she saw him. 

“Hey Princess, are you okay?” Bellamy asked, his face full of concern. Through all the alcohol and the throbbing pain in her head she couldn’t even think to respond. 

“Okay, come on.” He picked her up again and rushed out of the room. She wasn’t sure how long they walked or how long she had her eyes closed but when she opened them again she realized they were in a familiar hallway. She tried to sit up quickly and her vision went black. 

“Hey hey hey, lay back down I think you have a concussion,” Bellamy told her. 

“You cant take me to my mom!” She told him. 

“Clarke you are going in and out of consciousness, I’m not risking anything else happening to you,” he said as he kept walking. 

“I’ve been drinking, she will kill me! Please don’t take me to her,” she begged him. He shook his head.

“I can’t risk it. I’ll blame it on me,” he told her. She wanted to argue more but she saw black again and knew she was losing consciousness. 

“How dare you Bellamy Blake! She is underage and you let her drink? Look what happened! Look what you did!” She heard as she came back to. 

“Mom stop, it wasn’t him.” She tried to sit up again and they both jumped forward to lay her back down. Abby went back to her charts, to mad to respond, but Bellamy held her hand and brushed the hair off of her face. 

“Let her blame it on me,” he whispered. She shook her head but was too weak to argue. Abby turned around and saw them holding hands but didn’t say anything. 

“I have a surgery so I can’t look after you. Can you ask Finn?” She asked Clarke. Clarke shook her head. 

“He’s preoccupied,” Clarke tried to say without laughing. Abby rolled her eyes. 

“I don’t even want to know. Well, Mr. Blake it looks like it’s up to you to watch her. Which makes sense because it’s your fault in the first place,” she said as she glared at him. 

“Mom-“ Clarke started to say but Bellamy squeezed her hand. 

“Yes, ma’am. I’ll look after her,” he told her. 

************

“Wow Clarke, you can really draw.” Bellamy was looking at her walls, all covered in her charcoal drawings, while she took the medication her mom prescribed. Now that she was more stable she wasn’t sure how to act. Bellamy Blake was in her room. With her. Alone. Not in the most romantic way, but still. 

“Thanks,” she responded awkwardly. He walked towards her and sat next to her on the bed. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked as he smoothed down the edges of the bandage on her head. 

“Im okay. Hey, how is Raven?” She asked as she realized she never found out what happened after the party. Bellamy dropped his hand from her face and looked away. 

“We broke up,” he told her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! My tumblr is ‘lovelyashleyjo’


End file.
